


Soul Searching

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of the train of thought and sat with his back against Tenzo’s comfortable shade tree. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. What was it about Tenzo that made him so uncomfortable - no, that wasn’t the feeling. If anything, Kakashi felt most comfortable with Tenzo. But it was undeniable that he made him feel… different.





	Soul Searching

“Let’s stop here to rest.”

Tenzo obediently stopped walking upon Kakashi’s order and, finding a severe lack of suitable shade trees, knelt down and produced one of his own. Kakashi tried to stifle a smile.

“How’s this, senpai?” Tenzo’s big eyes stared innocently up at Kakashi, unabashedly pleading for acceptance. Kakashi felt his smile grow despite himself.

“Perfect, Tenzo,” he said, relishing the look of glee on his kohai’s face at his praise. They’d worked together for only a little while and Kakashi was still in awe of Tenzo’s enthusiasm and joy for life. Kakashi had never been able to succumb so completely to any emotion other than despair and had justified it with the painful events of his childhood. But Tenzo shattered through his reasoning. After all, his life had been just as bad - or, arguably, worse - and yet he let his emotions seep freely on his face and in his actions. Kakashi couldn’t help but feeling admiration - and a little jealousy.

“Senpai?” Tenzo’s worried glance dragged Kakashi back into reality, and he realized he’d been staring at his kohai for several moments. He made a show of yawning and stretching.

“That’s why I wanted to stop and rest,” he lied, hoping Tenzo bought his feigned exhaustion. This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself smooth talking himself out of an awkward glance, and he grew more frustrated with himself each time. Kakashi prided himself on being expertly disconnected - usually, he hardly glanced at his other subordinates and friends, and even if he did, he certainly never felt compelled to lie himself out of the situation. But he’d never quite been able to explain the way his stomach felt around Tenzo.

Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of the train of thought and sat with his back against Tenzo’s comfortable shade tree. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. What was it about Tenzo that made him so uncomfortable - no, that wasn’t the feeling. If anything, Kakashi felt most comfortable with Tenzo. But it was undeniable that he made him feel… different.

His soul searching was cut short by the feeling of someone sitting down next to him - Kakashi didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Tenzo. His familiar warmth and earthen scent were enough proof. That, plus the still unidentifiable feeling Kakashi suddenly noticed deep within himself. He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and chanced a glance down.

Already asleep? He chuckled at Tenzo’s head lying peacefully on his shoulder - the ability to fall asleep anywhere was one of the talents he and Tenzo shared. Kakashi leaned his head down to rest on top of his kohai’s. Whatever this feeling was, Kakashi couldn’t deny he enjoyed it - so he allowed it to envelop him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
